Her Treasure
Her Treasure (彼女のトレジャー Kanojo no torejā) is the 4th episode of the Kekkaishi anime adapted by Sunrise. Summary The episode begins showing a young Yomi Kasuga obtaining her own demon, then continues where the previous episode left off, with Tokine and Yoshimori battling the demon tamer Yomi. Her demon, Yoki, remains attempting to collapse Tokine's Kekkai and kill her as Yoshimori continues to try and break free from the rope that bounds him. He finally bites his gag off and uses his teeth to break the rope around his body and his wrists. He uses his Metsu to escape his prison, which was Yoki's back shell. As he jumps off Yoki's back, he uses Metsu to break Yoki's leg, the leg that's pushing down on Tokine's barrier. Yoshimori confronts Yomi, demanding that she take back everything she said about Tokio. She says that she was wrong, and it is he who is in her way, not Tokine. Mentally, she orders Yoki to stab Yoshimori with his tail, but he sees it on the corner of his eye and quickly dodges it. After he retreats to the outside of the woods, he hears the sound of Tokine's Kekkai barrier shatter, and is instantly afraid that she is dead. Before he could yell for her, she covers his mouth. He doesn't care about almost getting himself killed; he just asks if she's okay. Once she says she's all right, he's at ease. Tokine knows that her powers have become exhausted from using them too much; Yoshimori ignores everything and immediately asks what he can do to take out Yomi and Yoki. Tokine tells him about the pledge ring that they're both wearing to communicate. Yoki regenerates his leg, leaving Yomi surprised that he's regenerating so quickly. It is revealed that the Karasumori site is causing Yoki to drain power from it, getting stronger and smarter. Yoshimori comes back and Yoki attempts to stab him again, this time whipping his tail trying to get him, causing him to see how fast he's getting. Yoshimori destroys Yoki's hand as a distraction. In no time, Yoki regenerates again. Yoshimori thinks fast, then traps and destroys Yoki's feet so he falls down, causing Yomi to fall off his shoulder. Tokine, thinking she has Yomi caught, puts a kunai to her throat and orders her to tell Yoki to go away. Mentally, Yomi calls for Yoki, and he picks up the tree she's sitting on. Yomi pushes Tokine off of her and returns to Yoki's shoulder. Tokine is left confused, wondering how Yoki found them even when Yomi didn't call for him verbally. As Yoshimori warns her about the power of the Karasumori site, she flashbacks to when people she knew when she was little insulted her and Yoki. She then thinks about what Tokio said to her, saying that everything will be all right and Yoki will get stronger. Young Yomi swore to never believe grown-ups again, which is why she hated Tokio so much. Back in the present, Yoki starts to absorb the power from the Karasumori sight. The first to change is his eyes, his retina change from white to a yellow, and his pupil changing from gray to red. He grows several more tails, leaving Yoshimori confused as he keeps transforming. He gains more muscles, and then says the only thing holding him back from transforming more is his connection to Yomi. Selfishly, he breaks the connection and uses his tail to push her off his shoulder. Before she can fall to her death, Yoshimori catches her and explains what just happened. Yoki became so strong that he became disobedient. Tokiko is on her way with two of her guards, dressed in her Kekkaishi attire and ready for battle. Shigemori joins her, and the exchange demands and explanations. Out of Yomi's control, Yoki continues transforming until his skin rips off and leaves him with a black layer of new skin; he also grows spikes through his shell on his back. Yoshimori attempts to trap the transformed Yoki, but before he can, Yoki avoids the Kekkai and lands on the wall of the Karasumori Academy. Yoki then proceeded to cut down the Academy, not believing that his powers are really his. He attempts to maul Yoshimori, but he instantly forms a Kekkai around himself and Yoki is unsuccessful. He then uses his new strength to try to cut down the barrier, leaving Yomi to watch him in shock. She orders him to use the rock she used to trap Tokine earlier. Yoki obeys and uses his tail to take it and smash it against Yoshimori's Kekkai. Because of the charm Yomi placed on it, it effortlessly passed through the Kekkai, destroying it. Yoshimori suggests that he tries it again, and he proceeds to do so. Yoshimori forms a Kekkai around himself again and Yoki rapidly punches at it, attempting to break it. He thinks fast and uses a larger Kekkai to capture them both, escaping his own Kekkai and trapping Yoki. Yoshimori then makes the barrier smaller, since he trapped Yoki all except for his head. As he tries to break through, he calls upon the Karasumori site to give him more power, and he begins to transform a second time. However, Tokiko and her guards show up, and the guards used Moon Blade to cut through Yoki, The two guards reveal themselves as Hakudo and Ohdo from The Shadow Organization Task Force. As Yoki begins to regenerate, Ohdo uses a Sun Flare Ball to finish him off. Heartbroken, Yomi runs to him, wanting to die along with him. Yoki pushes her out of the way and takes the blast from the Ball. Once Yoki's body explodes Tokiko, Tokine, and Shigemori use Tenketsu to make sure that Yoki does not regenerate back to his normal form so he's no longer a threat. Yomi breaks down, sobs, and apologizes for everything she had done. Hakudo and Ohdo arrest Yomi immediately. As they are leaving, Hakudo tells Yoshimori that his brother hopes that he is all right and doing well. Yoshimori found a small horn from Yoki and gave it to Yomi, but she refuses to take it. However, before she can destroy it, the horn cracks, revealing a smaller version of Yoki in the palm of her hand. She sobs and apologizes to Tokine. In the end, they summon Shikigami to clean up all the damage they caused. Yoshimori remains confused about why his brother sent his regards, and still wonders what The Shadow Organization is. Navigation Category:Episodes